


深夜幻想-罗贝迪-夺冠庆祝

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 庆祝八连冠。是真正意义上的三角形。





	深夜幻想-罗贝迪-夺冠庆祝

#深夜幻想  
#罗迪 罗贝 贝迪  
#三角形具有稳定性  
#庆祝8连冠

“哇唔——”贝尔纳代斯基一边大喊着，一边疯狂地摇晃着香槟，“砰”的一声瓶塞冲了出来，无数白色的泡沫跟随着喷溅在精心养护过的草地上。但没有人介意，所有人都带着难以抑制的笑容在欢庆。  
一扫阴霾，放下失落，投入到一场新的狂欢中去。贝尔纳代斯基举起手中的特制香槟，把它泼向队友，也许这香槟价格不菲，但此刻，它就像洒落的纸花。  
玩得累了他举起瓶子，狠狠地喝上一大口。谁在乎那些节制的戒律，今夜只有无尽的狂欢、狂欢、狂欢！  
就连队里最节制的那个人，那个和机器一样准确的控制自己的罗纳尔多，也接过瓶子喝了一口香槟。他几乎从来不碰任何酒类，却在这一刻为欢乐感染了胸膛。  
但也只有一口而已，宣传部门忙着邀请他去采访拍摄。等到他回到更衣室，所有人都已经在里面乱作一团。他们高唱着假菠萝之歌，围绕着桌子蹦蹦跳跳。奖杯还没有送来，但是胜利已经降临。罗纳尔多的球衣都没有换下，就被拉过去一起高唱着跳动。桌子上摆着塞满香槟的冰箱，队友们轮流喝着庆祝的酒。多么美好，充满希望。  
迪巴拉没有穿球衣，他在看台上坐了一整场，难说有多么心痒。比赛一结束就拉着科斯塔跑下来，现在他率先换上了八连冠的纪念T恤，围着桌子蹦蹦跳跳不停，丝毫不顾及他的腿伤。  
等到所有人跳得累了，喝得尽兴了，方才慢慢散去。  
罗纳尔多这时候才注意到，贝尔纳代斯基喝得很多。他度过了一个飞速成长的赛季，理应感到骄傲。他的脸颊因为喝酒而泛出浅浅的绯色，露出标志性的傻笑，恨不得把所有的牙齿晒出来。他坐在自己的更衣室位置上，呆乎乎的没有动。  
罗纳尔多很清醒，他只是浅尝了一口。而迪巴拉满身酒味——不是他喝了很多，而是他的损友们毫不犹豫的往他的头上浇了很多的香槟，他不得不冲进淋浴间把自己浑身上下洗了个干净，套上一件新的T恤走出来。还好更衣室准备了足够的纪念T，随便他们带走。  
“费德里科，你还好吗？”迪巴拉也注意到了意大利人的情况，更衣室里的人逐渐离开，而他依然坐在那里傻笑着。  
他转过头来，略显无辜的看着迪巴拉说：“噢，我没事。”然后他又笑起来，手舞足蹈，活像个开心到飞起的意大利老汉：“冠军！冠军！”  
这两个年龄相仿的年轻人就这样拥抱起来，揉搓着对方的脑袋，好像他们进球之后那样，又跳起来在更衣室蹦个没完。  
罗纳尔多不知道出于什么心理，把他们一起带回了家。而迪巴拉甚至没有忘记在离开时又顺走了一瓶香槟——“味道不错！不要浪费！”——他们一起回到了罗纳尔多过分豪华的房子里。复活节假期开始了，管他呢！  
罗纳尔多让他们自己去客房——他还没有洗澡——当然，这里面有许多的含糊之处。是一间客房还是两间？是和主卧联通的那间还是最远的那间？  
等到他把自己洗干净，裹着浴袍上楼的时候，一切都有了答案。  
迪巴拉把那瓶香槟也打开了，两个年轻人轮流对着瓶子喝着。他们并肩坐在客房的沙发上，刚才还算清醒的阿根廷人脸上也浮现了可疑的红色，他们喝一口酒，又凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕一会儿，笑一会儿，闹一会儿。  
贝尔纳代斯基只穿了一件白色的背心，露出了他满臂的纹身。他醉的坐不住，往旁边倒，把大半个身体压在迪巴拉的身上。迪巴拉推不动了，干脆随便他压着，搂住意大利人的脖子去亲他。  
他们毫无自觉的亲来亲去，一开始就像两尾鱼，后来越发黏糊，亲吻里带着水声，停不下来。  
迪巴拉的黑色T恤被人扯得领口间露出锁骨，他干脆就脱了，露出结实的上半身。他的肤色深一些，搂着贝尔纳代斯基的手越抓越紧。他能感觉到薄薄的球裤底下，贝尔纳代斯基勃起了。  
但也许是醉的太厉害了，意大利人并没有进行什么实质性的动作，他只是欺身压在迪巴拉身上，小幅度的挺着胯，压得迪巴拉情欲愈发高涨，没完没了的要去亲他。  
罗纳尔多兴致勃勃地看着，在宽大的沙发上互相亲吻的年轻人们有着漂亮的眉目：一个显得天真而可爱些，眼神如同无邪的孩童，一个则迷离而深邃，用温柔的声音在低声呼唤着。谁能抗拒得了这类诱惑呢？  
贝尔纳代斯基好不容易脱掉了迪巴拉的裤子，这个过程中他们甚至好几次醉得互相撞到了脑袋，迪巴拉的手缠在他的背上，大腿微微分开，好使人嵌在他的腿间。但是现在的混乱状态，让他们都无心做扩张，进入变得有些困难。他们只好贴在一起，互相用手指抚慰着对方。  
好在罗纳尔多是清醒的。  
他顺着贝尔纳代斯基精细的纹身往下摸，意大利人的后背红了一片，本就偏白的肤色显出绯红色。尤其是他的后颈，就像被染上了色彩。罗纳尔多着迷的摸了又摸，另一只手将润滑剂准确的送入了男孩的后穴。他俯下身，亲吻着两个年轻人，他们轮流和他的接吻，嘴里的酒味很浓。  
罗纳尔多原本想慢慢来，但任谁也架不住两个醉到了直接往自己身上扑的年轻人的诱惑。他把迪巴拉和贝尔纳代斯基分开带到床上，然后靠在床头张开了腿，示意他们该主动一些。  
首先反应过来的是迪巴拉，他仰头亲了亲罗纳尔多的胸口，接着低头毫不含糊的亲吻了他的分身。他的嘴巴染着水色，他用舌头尽情的品尝着。而贝尔纳代斯基也很快理解了这个情况，他就这样靠过来，舌头舔着另一侧。他们默契绝佳，各自舔舐着一侧，还在某些时刻互相亲吻着对方的嘴唇。  
画面够美好，但感受却过分撩人，浅尝辄止的舔弄并不足以给罗纳尔多快感，他伸手过去狠狠的拍了迪巴拉的屁股一下，接着又揉搓了两把。迪巴拉会意的把他含进去，尽力吞到根，上下动着脑袋。  
迪巴拉的耳朵红透了，贝尔纳代斯基好奇的用手去摸。他们又在床上滚作一团，迪巴拉的腿有伤，意大利人抚摸着他的大腿根，压在他身上握着男孩的腿插了进去。润滑做的不太充分，迪巴拉皱着脸嘀咕了两句，但还是乖乖的搂紧了贝尔纳代斯基的脖子。  
而罗纳尔多也把握住了机会。  
他从后面抱住贝尔纳代斯基，手撑在一侧，缓缓地将分身送进了刚才润滑过的小洞。意大利人发出了轻柔的低低地喘息，他的声音有点软，就像罗纳尔多此刻被包裹住的那处。  
这个姿势很不错的一点是，罗纳尔多可以按照自己的节奏掌握两个年轻人，他毫不掩饰自己的掌控欲望，开始动作的时候眼神紧紧的盯着迪巴拉。他动得很快，似乎要把两个男孩都折腾到醉死过去。  
率先受不住的是踢了一整场的贝尔纳代斯基，他喝了太多的酒，加上前后的刺激，射在了迪巴拉的甬道里。罗纳尔多温柔的亲了亲他的发际，把人抱着放在床上。贝尔纳代斯基呜咽着搂紧他，张开腿夹着罗纳尔多的腿。于是罗纳尔多把他翻过来，让他侧着身接受自己的抽插。迪巴拉躺在一边，喘着气把手伸过来，他用手指去撩贝尔纳代斯基的胸前，有一下没一下的捏着揉搓。  
后来贝尔纳代斯基又释放了一回，困倦地睡了。罗纳尔多把作乱的迪巴拉抓过来，他酒还没醒，被抱着趴在床头翘起屁股挨操。迪巴拉的穴口还有意大利人刚才留下的体液，他晃着屁股，支撑着接受侵犯。罗纳尔多故意捂住他的嘴，不许他叫出声，在他耳边轻轻诉说：“别把费德里科吵醒了。”  
迪巴拉眼圈都红了，但他很听话，就不吵不出声了，只是鼻腔里发出轻轻的哼声。罗纳尔多有些心疼了，把手松开，但他仍不叫了，只是一直咬着自己的下唇，把脸埋进枕头里。  
不知道这一晚折腾到几点。罗纳尔多总算是尽兴了，两个年轻人都累的够呛。贝尔纳代斯基已经陷入睡眠，他翻了个身，伸出手抱住了身边的迪巴拉，他们就像两只汗津津的小狗，贴紧在一起。  
罗纳尔多笑了起来，他又喝了一口香槟。也躺下来睡了。  
复活节假期，真不错。


End file.
